Do you remember?
by xkawaiishipperx
Summary: Just a cute story about the memories of the characters before heavenly host. (Satoshi Naomi Ayumi Yoshiki Mayu Morishige and Seiko). Enjoy this original little story I made up and reading through the memories as they struggle to keep depression at bay with their funny, awkward, cute past situations :)
1. Chapter 1

Nine went in. Five escaped. Four perished. But nobody was entirely sane anymore.

Satoshi-

Shinohara... Morishige... Suzumoto... Yui-Sensei...

We miss you so much. None of us survivors can ever be the same again. Is there any hope for us? Will we make it to the end? Or will we more likely crumble. Will we drop out of this, taking the only option remaining- escaping this life. We have to act as if none of this happened. We have to be strong. But really? We're just a bunch of teenagers who don't know what to do anymore. We depend on each other. We stick with each other. But we will never forget how you perished to your fate and we will continue living. For your sake.

I don't want to get up. The happenings of two weeks ago are still freshly imprinted into my brain. Each gory detail... Shinohara's limp body... Suzumoto's unrecognisable form...

No. Stop. You have to be strong. For Yuka. For Naomi. Yoshiki and Shinozaki too, although they mostly rely on each other now. Yuka has our parents. It is almost a blessing that she is young, for she does not entirely understand the situation. Nothing more than a nightmare. But no fourteen year old should have to go through that. None of us should have...

But my real concern is Naomi. She has nobody. Shinohara and her... So close... So I have to take her role. I've gotta make sure she's safe. All of us have agreed: don't show you're pain. Things will become a hundred times worse if you're continuously told that your dead friends never existed. But I can see under her mask. The pain. The tears. The loneliness.

"Onii-chan... Get up! I'm hungry~~~!" Yuka complains, pulling the covers.

"No... I don't... Wanna..." I start.

"Please! Yuka is hungry!"

How can I say no?

"Fine..." I grumble and she dances happily out of the room. She doesn't understand the situation. But I guess that is a good thing.

I sort myself out and head downstairs to prepare Yuka some pancakes. Compared to Naomi in cooking class, I'm crap but I guess that can't be helped. At least Yuka seems to like them. I don't eat much myself now... None of us four (Naomi, Yoshiki, Shinozaki and me) do. Some things just happened to occur to put us off food forever. We eat small amounts.

I decide to check on Naomi. She hasn't been answering her phone at all so I go over to her house. I haven't actually been there before but I know my way pretty well. JUST because I walk practically the same way from school. I knock, to be answered by a familiar looking woman who turns out to be Naomi's mother. She looks so much like her, except a little smaller and her hair isn't as soft and her eyes are quite dim. She looks at me. "Mochida..! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

I awkwardly reply, "I'm okay... Is Naomi here?"

I am directed to her room and she leaves me with a warm smile. Tentatively I knock on the door. A gasp and a snapping noise emits from the room and the door opens to reveal Naomi, in a pair of shorts and a light pink top. Considering everything that happened, she looked brilliant- but I could tell that was all a mask.

"Satoshi..! It's just you! I thought it was my mother..." She says and I guess that's why she gasped. She is trying her hardest, I can tell, not to show her pain on the outside. I hug her as she immediately starts sobbing onto my shirt. I close the door so she can't be heard. "Don't worry... We can talk about this together, you don't have to hide it around me"

I comfort her, enjoying the moment. I can't help myself. I know she's upset but it's amazing to know that she comes to me only for comfort.

After an hour, she calms down. "Seiko..." She sobs lightly.

"It's my fault... And now no one can even remember her!"

"Naomi... That's not true. Would she want you to continue like this?"

She shakes her head and sits on the end of her bed, her eyes glazed with tears. I sit next to her. How can I help her... Anything to rid her of all the depression.

Then an idea springs to mind.

"Naomi... Do you remember when...?"

Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Mayu and Morishige were huddled together in a group on the playground. Their physical education teacher was busy tending to some issue with the teachers, so the students were left to dawdle about and wait for his return. Naomi was by far the best at sports, although Satoshi and Yoshiki were not far behind. Ayumi was a little clumsy and Seiko just loved to annoy everyone by either dropping the ball purposely or throwing it to the other team. Mayu and Morishige didn't show any skills at the activities they were assigned, instead talking about costumes and scripts. They were currently engrossed in a game of football, not really playing properly. They were just kicking the ball into the nets, no goalkeepers or any specific positions. Naomi kicked the ball to Yoshiki, who returned it. Naomi saw Seiko was closest to the net so she passed it to her.

"Ooo! Naomi-San gave me the ball! What should I do ~~?"

Seiko kicked it far away from the goal causing everyone to complain. Ayumi had it and kicked it to Morishige. He stood there uncertainly until Mayu stole it from right under his feet. "Hey!" He chased her around and they collapsed in a giggling heap.

Yoshiki received the ball and passed it to Naomi. She effortlessly, gracefully dived and kicked it into the goal. After several cheers, she modestly sat on the side of the pitch. Satoshi didn't realise he was staring at her and was startled when Seiko said behind him "Watching Naomi play, are we?" She giggled.

"Wha..!? No! No..." He blushed.

"Hehe... She looks great in her sports kit, eh Mochida?"

"Mm... Shinohara stop."

"And just look at that figure..."

"What's up?" Said Naomi, approaching us.

"Heya 'Sports Queen'! You be looking fine in those shorts!" Seiko said smiling.

"Seiko...!"

"And Mochida agrees. Just look at that blush!"

Naomi playfully punched Seiko on the arm as Satoshi blushed harder.

Mayu and Morishige untangled themselves, still laughing. Morishige was the first to stop. He stood up and leant a hand to Mayu. She took it and jumped up.

"Are you okay...?" He asked her.

She nodded and latched onto his arm, smiling sweetly.

"So you coming round later for the costume fitting? The play is tomorrow you know!"

"Yes, Shige-nii! I can't wait!"

He patted her head, awkwardly but affectionately. She blushed at his touch.

"She's so cute when she blushes..." He thought.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Ayumi sat down, frustrated. "I'm awful at this!" She complained.

Yoshiki joined her. "I think you did quite well..." He lied.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed.

"You're always welcome to practise with me..." He said casually, hoping for a yes.

"I dont know... Classwork and stuff."

He felt deflated.

"Then again... It would be great to show off what I learnt... You know what? I might take you up on this!"

She smiled and he smiled back. Why was she feeling all... Tingly? Hm... Probably not much.

"So when we gonna start?"

Satoshi-

I finish. We sit in silence, still living in the happiness that was barely a month ago.

"Thank you... I feel a lot better." She says.

I smile. This is the way. The way to remember our friends. We are there for each other. We will stick with each other. We will get through this no matter what. For them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumi-

"Kishinuma! I can't bare it anymore! This was all my fault... The deaths. The depression. The fact that life will never be the same!" I sob, finally letting out my emotions to him. Yoshiki, unsure of what to do, patted my head. "There... There..." He said, struggling to come up with anything better.

We were at his house, finally able to talk to each other properly without the danger of adults looming over us. If they heard... They'd put us all in a mental hospital, and that was something to bad to consider letting happen. I climb over to the chair he is in and collapse onto him.

"I- I can't stand knowing this! Why... Why did I introduce that stupid charm...!"

He sighs and let's me soak his shirt with my tears. "How could you have known... You were doing it to keep us together. It's not you're fault!" He comforts me.

"No..! You don't get it! We're not together now...! We never will be again! And it's all my fault!"

I jump off him and head for the door, blinded by my tears. He grabs my sleeve. "Shinozaki! You couldn't have known! And would our friends want us to continue like this!? No! They'd want us to be happy, making the most of our lives and remember the great memories we have of them! So are you going to continue like this and and not be happy again, or are you going to live. For our friends!" He shouted.

His voice, so angry, so harsh, so cold. But it has made me realise- no. They would not want us to continue like this. They'd want us to be happy... And keep on living. For them.

Kishinuma immediately let go of my sleeve, full of shock at what he had just done. "Shinozaki...! I'm sorry... For yelling..."

"No. I needed to hear it." I stop sobbing and actually smile at him.

"So... Are you not mad?" He says, confused.

"No... Thank you for helping me Kishinuma. I feel lots better."

We return to the couch and sit up straight next to each other. "Happy memories..." I think to myself.

He looks at me, puzzled. "Hm?"

I grab his hands with mine and eagerly look into his eyes. He smiles.

"Hey, Kishinuma... Do you remember...?"

Yoshiki, Ayumi and Morishige were sitting together, the latter looking rather uncomfortable.

"Why do you want me again, you two?" He asked, puzzlement registered in his eyes behind his glasses.

"Morishige... What is up with you and Suzumoto?" Yoshiki asked, a sly look in his eyes.

"Mayu...!?" He spluttered.

"Yes! You two are always with each other now!" Ayumi continued eagerly.

"N-not right now..." Morishige mumbled.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes, and rested his arms on the table. They were sitting in the secluded corner of the lunch room.

"Come on, dude, haven't you heard the rumours?"

Morishige choked. "Rumours!? About me and Mayu!?"

Yoshiki laughed as Ayumi nodded.

Morishige's glasses flared. "There is nothing going on! Why didn't you stop them!" He demanded.

Yoshiki shrugged and Ayumi giggled.

"You like her, don't you ~~?" She teased.

"She's my friend..." He muttered.

Suddenly, a bubbly voice cried out "Shige-nii!" And Mayu approached the three. "I've been looking for you...! Oh and hi Kishinuma and Ayumi!"

Her uplifting nature took Morishige out of his mood.

"Mayu...! I'm sorry, I was... Busy." He glanced at the other two who said hello to Mayu.

"Hm, okay! You still coming round tonight? You know I'm useless at maths...!"

"Of course..." Morishige replied and they left Ayumi and Yoshiki, chatting happily together without a care in the world.

"They're perfect together...!" Chanted Ayumi happily.

"Uhhuh," agreed Yoshiki, slumped on the edge of the table.

Suddenly realising she was alone with Yoshiki, she stopped smiling, got up and straightened herself out. "See you, Kishinuma-kun," she said and walked away.

Yoshiki stared at her wistfully. If only she knew...

The giggles and chatter of Morishige and Mayu were ghostlike in the now silent room.

"They'll never be able to do another play together..." whispered Ayumi. Yoshiki looked at her lying on his chest and stroked her hair. "At least they are together now." he reassured her.

"Yeah..."

They sat like that for several hours, comforted in each others arms. Never again would the bubbly nature or secluded presence clash with theirs.

**Chapter two. I think this will come on nicely :) Perhaps it will get a little interesting towards the middle xx comment anything you'd like to see? Thanks for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Seiko-

A scream emits from up the darkened corridor. A faint eerie light confirms my guesses- a ghost is somewhere down there. I rub my neck, the pain still I intense, but I have learnt to ignore it. My Naomi is safe. Anything more would be a blessing. "Hey...!" I shout. As I make my way up to the figure, a horrific scene meets my eyes.

A little boy, no older than twelve, cowers on the floor. Ryou, the ghost child, towers over him, a menacing smile on his face. He holds a bloody dagger in his hands.

"Stop...! Leave him alone!" I cry out. They both turn to me and stare, one with a hopeful gaze, the other bearing a hateful glare.

"Gu way, hanging girl, or I'll gut yuh next!" Ryou threatens.

It's true that he can't kill me again but he can still inflict serious pain.

"Like you can catch me!" I taunt.

His creepy grin stretches into a glare and he snarls at me.

I wink at the boy, who nods and slowly crawls away, his predator distracted. With Ryou's full attention on me, I smile at him and say, "Try me!"

"Fool... Yuh can't gut uway!"

I run as fast as I can, trying my best not to trip on the splintered floorboards or fall down one of the many seemingly never ending holes. Ryou follows close behind, murder in those once innocent eyes. The boy... He got away. I have bought him at least a little more time for life. But once you get in, it's hard to escape heavenly host.

I am not focusing. I trip, losing the excellent pace I had built up before. Ryou laughs maniacally. I land hard on my ass, avoiding bruising but what was coming will surely be worse. He pulls my up by my hair. The stinging pain makes my eyes water but I am determined to show no weakness.

"The buy gut uway. But yuh won't!" He laughs.

He holds me against the wall, drawing a knife closer to my wrist. Why my wrist?

I scream as the blade penetrates me, my ghostly blue skin unmarked, even though I was experiencing terrible agony.

"No... Must... Try and... Escape..." I gasp.

"Nu yuh won't!" Cries Ryou and he wraps his hands around my neck, a very good imitation of my death. "Yuh are nut going! Yuh will ne-er go!"

"Gglh! Nao-mi-" I choke, thoughts of her filling my head. If I was going to pass out then I at least want to remember her.

"Nao-mi..." Naomi. How was she? Hopefully... She wasn't too down. The other must be looking after her but the guilt in her face when she left...

"NO!" A voice shouts and I turn to see Mayu and Morishige, Morishige being the one who shouted. Mayu is holding the little boy's hand, who I had rescued earlier.

Ryou shivers than vanishes.

I collapse onto the floor and cough. The memory of my death... It was fresh in my mind. Like walking out of my own body and watching it happen.

"Mayu... Morishige? How are you two here? Don't you occupy a different space?" I ask.

Mayu let's go of the boys hand and comes to me.

"Things have... Changed. We can move from different spaces now. But I'll tell later... How are you!?" She says worriedly.

"I'm fine." I sit up and hug her.

"Aoi told us how you helped rescue him. And the ghost turned on you instead. How brave of you Seiko!" She exclaims.

"Are you Aoi...?" I turn to the younger boy who nods. "Are you okay?" He nods at that too. He looks petrified.

"Don't worry... We'll take care of him!" Mayu reassures me. She helps me up then holds onto Morishige's arm. She looks normal, unlike her mashed up body, the only odd thing being the ethereal glow we all attained as ghosts. Morishige too. But how awful it must feel, to experience the pain of being smashed against a wall every second of the day. The blood dripping from the ceiling... The splintered bones in a puddle of gore...

"Shinohara... Me and Mayu are gonna take Aoi somewhere quiet. We'll see you around." says Morishige.

"Stay safe!" Mayu tells me. I hug her.

"Goodbye, Aoi." I say smiling.

Aoi smiles for a moment, until it is replaced once again by the scared expression he always wears. Together, they gradually disappear into the gloom until the only things I am left with are a decomposing corpse, the flickering light of an ever lasting candle and the petrifying pale face of a dead girl, her bloodshot eyes staring menacingly into mine.

WHAT!?

I scream and blink repeatedly. The image vanishes. My heart is pounding quickly. This place is driving me insane.

"Naomi...!" I cry out, tears welling in my eyes. "I don't wanna be strong anymore! I just wanna see you again! I want to live again! I can't anymore... It hurts! And I'm scared! I wanna go home... I wanna... I..."

Naaaooommiii!"

Seiko and Naomi were having their third sleepover at Naomi's. Her mother was out for the night so they were alone. Together.

"Seiko, I'm getting changed! Hold on!" Naomi yelled through the door.

"Awh... Why we gotta change seperately!? We're both girls!" Seiko complained.

"Yes but I know what you're like...!" Naomi replied.

"Fine."

Sneakily, Seiko slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Naomi was in her underwear searching for her pajamas.

"Hehe.." She snuck up behind her.

Naomi screamed as she felt something brush against her ass.

"SEIKO...!" she yelled and chucked at pillow at her friend who was retreating out of the room, cackling cattishly.

Once she had finished, they both sat on the bed. It was late but they were going to chat first.

"Sooooo," began Seiko, "how are you and Mochida-kun?"

"You're with me all the time, you idiot...!" Naomi replied, sighing.

"Yeaahh, but... Maybe you two sneak away after school... You know... To have fun with each other!" She said with a sly wink.

Naomi stared at her. "W-what!?"

"Ah, yes, Seiko knows all!" Seiko said.

Naomi chucked her pillow at her.

"No...! Nothing like that!"

Seiko giggled and chucked it back.

They started a huge pillow fight, giggling and whacking each other randomly. Suddenly, one of the pillows split, causing the feathers within to float around the air. The fight subsided, a single white feather lying on Naomi's head. Seiko reached over to take it off, accidentally-on-purpose falling onto Naomi in the process.

"Seiko...! Get... Off..." Naomi said, Seiko's face buried into her chest. After many pushes, Naomi finally managed to get her off.

"Awh... Just a little longer?" She pleaded.

They lay down next to each other under the duvet. Naomi was almost asleep.

"Naomi... Promise me one thing?" Seiko asked.

"Hm..?" She replied sleepily.

"We'll always be together... Right?"

"Seiko. How many times have you asked this?"

Naomi smiled at her.

"You know we will. Always."

"Yay... Naomi-San will never leave me..."

Naomi smiled at her cute, perverted, good natured friend. She snored.

"Seiko... Are you asleep?"

No reply.

"I... I love you Seiko."

Naomi put her head on the pillow. She was about to sleep when-

"I love you too."

The two fell asleep and woke up with their heads touching.

Seiko-

"Naomi..." I sob.

Suddenly, another scream pierces the air.

I stop crying. "I've got to help..."

"You'll never get away! You can never escape these halls again!"

I run towards the commotion.

**Sorry if you feel these are 'too short' or 'needs more work'' but I am trying my best with this. School and life is getting in the way and I'm struggling to find the time but I'm posting once a day at least. The story will get better but for now, if you don't like it then don't read it. But thank you so much for the people showing support :) I appreciate it xx**

**Comment any ideas you'd like me to include xx thank you for reading **


End file.
